Tender Secret
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Carlos se sentó en el sofá contiguo y suspiró para después cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, en una postura cómoda para fijar toda su atención en Jill, listo para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decirle. —Muy bien, ahora sí vas a contarme toda la verdad de lo que pasó. " ONE SHOT PARTICIPANTE EN EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL FORO "RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR"


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. ESTA HISTORIA ESCRITA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

* * *

**SUMMARY: ESTE ONE SHOT PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL FORO "RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR" "**Carlos se sentó en el sofá contiguo y suspiró para después cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, en una postura cómoda para fijar toda su atención en Jill, listo para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decirle. —Muy bien, ahora sí vas a contarme toda la verdad de lo que pasó. "

* * *

**TENDER SECRET**

_Por Light of Moon. _

* * *

ONE SHOT: TENDER SECRET

**Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, marzo de 1998**.

Se abrochaba las botas de casquillo en el vestidor de mujeres, colocando su ropa de civil en su casillero. Estaba apresurada en su faena porque estaba segura que el día iba a ser pesado.

—Jill, ¿has visto las llaves del botiquín?

—Las dejaste en tu casillero, Becky.

Una cara de alivio se pintó en las facciones de Rebecca Chambers. Tenía apenas unos días de haber ingresado al escuadrón de élite S.T.A.R.S. y aún continuaba adaptándose al ardúo ritmo de trabajo de la división. A Jill en verdad le alegraba la presencia de la nueva médico del equipo, llevaba ya un tiempo siendo la única mujer en la división y sentía que a este le hacía falta un poco más de presencia femenina. Por suerte, Rebecca era una chica dulce, eficiente y sobretodo proactiva, que sabía trabajar en equipo y no tenía la mala costumbre de querer competir en lugar de ayudar a sus compañeros. Becca o Becky como ella solía llamarle, era una persona muy agradable.

—Tenías razón, aquí están. —Dijo con una sonrisa la más joven.

Jill dio un asentimiento y continuó acomodando su cabello para luego colocarse la boina del uniforme. Cuando terminó de ponerse la vestimenta notó que su compañera tenía problemas para acomodar la riñonera en la cintura y los hombros, por lo cual decidió acercarse a darle una mano.

—Recuerda que el cuchillo siempre va a la altura de tus hombros, por si necesitas usarlo para combate, es la manera más segura y rápida de hacerlo. —Indicó entregándole un enorme puñal a la médico.

—Gracias, Jill. Eres muy buena en esto.

—Aprendí de los mejores.

—Seguro te refieres a Chris. —Soltó con una mueca pícara la más joven.

La castaña sonrió y le indicó que fueran al campo de tiro. Rebecca no era la primera persona que le insinuaba que había algo más que amistad con Chris Redfield, el batidor del Alpha Team, y no era para menos; estaban juntos a diario, él era atento con ella y siempre era el primero en ofrecerle su ayuda para todo. Quizás y efectivamente para su compañero ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una amiga, pero ese no era el caso de Jill; Chris Redfield era sólo su mejor amigo, un hermano tal vez. El chico Redfield tenía muchas cualidades, quizás todas las necesarias para atraer a cualquier mujer, pero en ese momento ella tenía puestos sus ojos en otra dirección.

—Soldados…

La voz profunda de su capitán la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alto, gallardo, de buena presencia, y una personalidad de misterio eran los atributos del líder de S.T.A.R.S. y también del hombre que desde el primer día que lo conoció, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

La miró a través de sus gafas oscuras y ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída, mirándolo también sin poder bajar la mirada. El contacto visual duró unos pocos segundos, y el hombre de uniforme siguió su camino, dando órdenes a sus subordinados.

Temor y admiración; eran los sentimientos que despertaba Albert Wesker con su sola presencia, y para Jill Valentine, era más que un Capitán.

* * *

**São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. **

Despertó cinco minutos antes de que la alarma en el reloj digital sonara con su pitido incesante. Siempre había sido una mujer disciplinada y se levantó sin necesidad de tomar esos cinco minutos más. Tendió la cama, se vistió, colocó la ropa sucia en un cesto y caminó hacia la habitación contigua a la suya.

Entró sin hacer ruido, empezando por abrir las cortinas y la ventana para que se filtrara un poco de luz solar en el aposento de paredes rosadas. Se acercó a la camita en forma de castillo y movió suavemente a la pequeña persona que allí dormía.

—Melanie, despierta. —Dijo moviéndola suavemente para luego darle un beso en la frente.

La niña se abrazó a su unicornio de peluche.

—Vamos hija, hoy es día de revisión.

La niña de cabellos dorados comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos grises. De piel marfileña, esbelta, de mejillas rosadas y facciones delicadas, Melanie significaba el mundo entero para Jill Valentine desde hacía tres años.

Aún con el sueño en los párpados, la pequeña se levantó y su madre la ayudó a quitarse la pijama de osos, para después colocarle una blusa de manga larga de color rojo y después una especie de chándal infantil azul, hoy tendría que ir con ropa cómoda. Después de vestirla, pasó el cepillo a través de las hebras doradas que le llegaban hasta media espalda, desenredando el cabello sedoso y brillante.

Cuando la niña estuvo lista, Valentine tomó su bolso y se disponían a salir de la casa.

—¿Iremos en el auto, mamá? —Preguntó la chiquilla, sin soltarse del agarre de su progenitora.

—Hoy iremos a pie, corazón.

La niña asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a su madre por la acera. Normalmente viajaban en su vehículo particular para llegar a esa clínica conocida por ambas, pero por prescripción médica y debido a los estudios que le realizarían hoy a la menor, habían recomendado caminar antes de los análisis, para una mejor oxigenación del cerebro. Mientras caminaban y pasaron por un parque, miraron a un par de chiquillos jugar con un perro en compañía de sus padres. El cuadro era simple y genuino, incluso invisible para algunas personas, pero significativo para Melanie.

—¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? —Cuestionó la menor, sin dejar de mirar a la familia que retozaba en el césped.

La ex S.T.A.R.S. apretó los labios y contuvo un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía en el alma no poder darle una respuesta certera a la niña.

—Pronto, hija, muy pronto.

Continuaron caminando veinte minutos más hasta la zona urbana, donde los edificios comenzaban a dibujarse y entre ellos, el hospital al cual debían acudir mensualmente.

Como de rutina, se registraron, dejaron un par de identificaciones y una enfermera se llevó a Melanie hacia la sala de revisión, donde su médico de cabecera ya la aguardaba.

Jill se derrumbó sobre el sofá de la sala de espera. Le afectaba en demasía tener que llevar a su hija cada mes a esa absurda revisión que no le permitía llevar una vida normal, como la de cualquier niña de tres años. La llenaba de impotencia que Melanie tuviera que pagar los errores de otros y que ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no podía quebrarse delante de su hija, aunque a veces, esta tarea resultaba más difícil.

* * *

**Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, abril de 2009.**

Rebecca salió con sus análisis en mano sin poder ocultar su expresión de pesar en los ojos. Se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro, con estas señales, inmediatamente se imaginó lo siguiente que Becca le diría.

Las náuseas, el vómito, los desmayos… No eran producto del suero que aún residía en su sangre, y que la envenenaba día a día. Esos malestares eran producto de otra cosa.

Todo había pasado a la semana siguiente del rescate a su cautiverio. Drenaron el suero que la mantenía sumisa, curaron sus heridas y en apariencia todo era normal, e incluso bueno, el virus no iba a mutar en su interior. Pero una noche, las náuseas se hicieron presentes y no la dejaron dormir por las siguientes dos semanas, aunados a vómito constante y dolor de cabeza intenso. Aparentemente todo estaba bien con su salud, y decidió que de persistir los síntomas iría al médico de la B.S.A.A. para ser sometida a una revisión completa, hasta que notó un detalle que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido; no le había llegado el periodo.

—Jill… —Pronunció despacio la ex integrante del equipo Bravo. —Los análisis dieron positivo.

Como si fuera posible un resultado negativo, después de tres pruebas caseras indicando lo contrario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de ánimo en la voz.

—Dos meses.

Sí. El tiempo coincidía.

Se quedó callada por varios minutos, perdida en el mundo de posibilidades que le esperaban.

Después de un rato en el cual nadie expresaba una sola palabra, Chambers por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Jill, no tienes por qué continuar con esto.

La interpelada no estaba entendiendo a lo que la experta en medicina le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes porqué continuar con algo que no quieres. Puedo ayudarte, el procedimiento sería discreto y…

Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar la sobreviviente al Ecliptic Express.

—No. —Respondió secamente

—Pero Jill, una violación no…

—No me violó.

Becca dio un paso hacia atrás. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—No digas eso. —Repuso la doctora. —Tú no estabas consciente de lo que hacías.

—No del todo. Eso lo hice consciente. —Dijo con una sonrisa triste. —Mi cerebro estaba adormecido, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar lo que sentía o lo que en ese momento deseaba.

Becky estaba aterrorizada. No podía creer una revelación de ese tamaño.

—Pero… Aún así, quizás es un tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo. —Argumentó angustiada la de cabello corto.

—No es ningún síndrome. —Negó. —Esto sucedía desde S.T.A.R.S. Me metí en su cama voluntariamente.

Rebecca Chambers estaba tan confundida como asustada, mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos más antiguos. Era un secreto a voces que el Capitán Albert Wesker mantenía un relación clandestina con una chica del personal de la Comisaría, pero nunca imaginó que se tratara con alguien de su mismo equipo, con alguien del escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S.

Por eso Jill nunca había hecho callar de una vez por todas los rumores que la relacionaban con Chris Redfield, para mantener un perfil bajo, un romance escondido, ocultando todas las pistas que la unieran con el Capitán más respetado de la élite.

—Todo se terminó cuando pasó lo de la Mansión. Por más que lo amara, no iba a continuar con un traidor. Luego sucedió lo de Spencer y… el resto ya lo sabes.

La chica se quedó muda. No podía concebir el hecho de imaginar a alguien tan buena y tan justa como ella, al lado del más grande villano de todos los tiempos.

Aún no sabía qué decir cuando Valentine se le acercó despacio y le pidió con ojos suplicantes:

—Becca, quiero tenerlo.

* * *

**São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. **

Melanie entró corriendo a la sala de espera y se abrazó a su madre con emoción.

—Mamá, la tía Rebecca dice que ya puedo tener una mascota. —Expresó feliz la menor, seguida de la médico de cabecera que sonreía al ver la escena.

—¿Es enserio? —Preguntó la madre a su amiga de antaño.

—Sí, ya descartamos cualquier posible alergia derivada del pelaje de animales, así que sí, autorizo que Melanie tenga una mascota. —Explicó Chambers, metiendo las manos en la bata de laboratorio. —Pequeña. —Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la menor. —Ve al comedor a desayunar, ya ordené que te traigan hot cakes y jugo de naranja, mientras yo hablo con tu mamá.

La chiquilla fue corriendo seguida de una enfermera que la llevó al comedor para niños, y Rebecca se quedó a solas con la ex S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Cómo va? —Preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

—Va excelente. —Mencionó sentándose a su lado en el sofá. —Su organismo va respondiendo bien al medicamento y creo que es momento de posponer las revisiones de Melanie a cada seis meses y no cada mes como lo hemos venido haciendo.

Al escuchar esto, se llevó una mano a los labios para contener un grito de alegría. Por fin, tendría un poco de paz. Pero aún había temas que la inquietaban.

—Becca, ¿crees que Mel pueda tener una vida normal?

La expresión de la doctora se tornó seria.

—Es una niña normal, Jill.

Valentine dio una sonrisa triste.

—Una niña normal con un IQ superior al de cualquier otro niño de su edad. Su desarrollo físico podemos controlarlo, es perfectamente como el de cualquier otra niña de tres años, pero su desarrollo intelectual es algo que no podemos parar.

—Extrañamente eso no me alegra. Que haya heredado la inteligencia de su padre, es un arma de doble filo.

—Una niña de tres años que sabe leer, escribir, las operaciones algebraicas básicas y habla tres idiomas, es para considerarse como una genio. —Habló Chambers con asombro científico.

—Y los niños genios atraen a los medios. Se supone que nadie sabe de la existencia de Melanie.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros, Valentine tenía razón. Por seguridad, ambas habían pactado que nadie se enteraría de la existencia de Melanie, ni siquiera Barry o Chris, ni nadie de la B.S.A.A., ya que por cruel que sonara, considerarían a la pequeña como una amenaza, no por ella, sino por ser hija de quien era.

—Creo que lo mejor es que la sigas educando en casa, al menos hasta que sus compañeros la alcancen en conocimientos. —Sugirió la ex integrante del equipo Bravo.

—¿Hasta la universidad?

—Esperemos que sea antes.

Después de la breve charla, ambas mujeres alcanzaron a la niña en el comedor, donde desayunaron juntas y al final, Jill agradeció a su amiga de antaño las atenciones para con ella y su hija para luego volver a casa en compañía de Melanie.

Antes de irse, el hospital le había obsequiado a la niña una pelota de colores, debido a su buen comportamiento durante su estancia en las revisiones.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir a buscar una mascota? —Preguntó la menor mientras caminaban hacia su hogar.

—Tal vez en la semana podamos dar una vuelta al refugio de animales.

Pasaron nuevamente por el parque en el cual habían visto a la familia divertirse durante la mañana, y la ex S.T.A.R.S. pensó que quizás pasar un rato disfrutando del sol y de los juegos infantiles, le vendría bien a su pequeña. Regularmente, la madre trataba de mantener medianamente aislada a su hija, por obvias razones, pero ya que la misma Becca había autorizado que paulatinamente fuera retomando actividades propias de su edad, consideró pertinente empezar cuanto antes.

No se lo tuvo que proponer dos veces. Melanie disfrutaba del sol, los árboles y la naturaleza como un ave que emprende el vuelo por primera vez mientras ella la vigilaba de cerca, sentada desde una banca.

La niña corría de un lado a otro, botando la pelota que le habían obsequiado hasta que esta cayó en un pequeño charco de lodo, que al rebotar, salpicó a un hombre que iba pasando a su lado, que enseguida se agachó para levantar la esfera de hule.

Al ver la acción de su retoño, Valentine corrió Inmediatamente en dirección al sujeto que sostenía el juguete de su hija, teniendo la cara roja de la vergüenza provocada por ese descuido.

—¿Es tu pelota? —Preguntó el varón, mientras se agachaba a la estatura de Melanie.

La niña dio un asentimiento con la mirada baja y el caballero le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

—Hey, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado. —Explicó mientras le entregaba la esfera de colores a la niña. —Sigue divirtiéndote.

Enseguida, la madre se acercó a la escena, llamándole la atención.

—Melanie, tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Puedes lastimar a alguien y…

—¿Jill?

En cuanto ese extraño pronunció su nombre, procedió a mirarlo detenidamente. Se trataba de un varón más o menos de su edad; alto, fornido, piel bronceada y de facciones varoniles. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada en los hombros y sus ojos chocolate se posaron en los ojos grisáceos de la ex S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Carlos?

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—En verdad no puedo creer que seas tú.

Sin avisar el varón le dio un enorme abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. Ya no parecía el jovenzuelo que conoció aquella noche de 1998 pero seguía conservando el espíritu fresco y afectuoso.

Volver a ver al mercenario le provocaba emociones encontradas; Carlos Oliveira era la última persona que pensaba toparse en este punto de su vida, sin embargo, era agradable encontrarse de nueva cuenta con un viejo amigo. Después de darle un fuerte apretón la miró de pies a cabeza.

—¡Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Expresó el brasileño que no dejaba de mirarla. —Casi no te reconozco, ¿siempre has sido rubia?

Valentine disimuló una mueca, al parecer su antiguo compañero había notado el detalle de su cabello.

—Antes solía teñirlo de castaño. —Mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso explica todo. —Mencionó sin perder su buen humor. —¡Demonios, Jill, creí que no volvería a verte!

Después volteó a mirar a la pequeña que se escondía detrás de la ex S.T.A.R.S. y miraba todo con intriga.

—¿Es tu hija?

—Sí, es mi hija, Melanie. —Indicó dando un paso a la izquierda para que Carlos pudiera ver ahora a su pequeña.

Nuevamente, el ex mercenario volvió a agacharse para quedar a la estatura de la menor y la saludó extendiendo su mano.

—Hola. Soy Carlos. —Se presentó de manera amistosa. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Melanie, encantada de conocerte, Carlos. —Respondió de la misma manera la hija de Jill.

—¡Wow! Eres muy educada, Melanie. —Exclamó sorprendido por los modales refinados de la chiquilla. —También estoy encantado de conocerte. —Finalizó dando una pequeña reverencia que hizo reír a la niña y a la madre, para luego ponerse de pie.

—¿Eres amigo de mi mami? —Cuestionó.

—Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. —Contestó con sinceridad el castaño.

—¿También vas a ser mi amigo? Mi mami no me deja tener amigos.

Carlos volteó a mirar de manera inquisidora a Jill, ella se sintió en medio de un aprieto.

—No es que no la deje. —Excusó. —Lo que pasa es que somos nuevas aquí.

—No te preocupes, Mel. —La llamó con cariño y le acarició la coronilla de la cabeza. —Yo voy a ser tu amigo. —Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

La chiquilla esbozó una sonrisa sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Melanie, ve a los columpios, ahora te alcanzo. —Ordenó Valentine y enseguida su pequeño retoño corrió a los juegos que estaban a unos metros, antes de que la niñita diera más información de la necesaria.

—Tu hija es encantadora. —Mencionó cuando ella se alejó y nuevamente dirigió toda su atención a su antigua compañera. —¿Radicas en Brasil? ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace un par de años.

—Creo que nos hace falta una buena charla de actualización, Jill. —Comentó el brasileño llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. —No sé nada de ti desde aquella noche en el bar. —Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, como si rememorara ese momento de nueva cuenta en su memoria. —¿Te parece si nos sentamos a platicar mientras Melanie se divierte en los juegos?

Se mordió el labio. Tenía el antecedente de que su ex compañero de Raccoon City era persistente y no iba a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quería, y no le convenía para nada que Carlos se pusiera a investigar sobre su vida. Además, una conversación con un viejo amigo no era del todo una mala idea. Desde que nació Melanie, su vida era un permanente confinamiento solitario, donde sólo hablaba a veces con Rebecca. Quizás hablar con un una persona diferente le vendría bien también a ella. Podría manejar la situación.

—Claro.

Ambos adultos se sentaron en una banca cercana en donde no podía perder de su radio de visión a la niña, pero a la vez podían hablar tranquilamente y con privacidad.

Charlaron de todo lo ocurrido de los últimos años, desde 1998 hasta la actualidad, donde Jill contó una verdad a medias; dejó la vida de agente para ser madre de tiempo completo para Melanie, olvidando todo su pasado por seguridad y con su hija como el centro de su universo, sin contar con una figura paterna para la niña, ya que su padre había muerto incluso antes de que Melanie naciera. Esa historia tenía parte de verdad, o al menos en esencia lo era. Una verdad maquillada pero que le ayudó a desahogarse un poco.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que después de U.B.C.S. te hubieras unido al ejército del país. —Comentó Valentine sorprendida.

—Después de todos los movimientos políticos y guerrillas internas de los 60's y 80's, la guerra deja muchos estragos. Básicamente me dediqué a la ayuda para la reconstrucción del país en las zonas más desprotegidas. Pero ya sabes, siempre los opositores hacen cualquier tipo de actos para salirse con la suya y a todos los que teníamos un cargo superior en la milicia nos retiraron, como represalia al partido en curso. "Retiro para veteranos de guerra", así le llamaron a su venganza política. —Explicó el brasileño cruzándose de hombros.

—Lo lamento. —Expresó con sinceridad. —¿Y ahora a qué te dedicas?

—Mientras estaba en el ejército estudié una carrera de médico militar, y actualmente doy mis servicios en un hospital para gente de bajos recursos.

La ex S.T.A.R.S. sonrió, le alegraba de sobremanera que el tiempo no cambiara el buen corazón de Carlos Oliveira.

—¿Tu esposa aprueba tu decisión de ayudar a los desamparados?

El rostro de Oliveira se ensombreció.

—No soy casado, Jill. Me divorcié hace un par de años.

La ex agente se apenó y enseguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado cosas tan íntimas.

—Perdón, Carlos. Creo que no debí haber preguntado. —Se disculpó avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras iba a contarte. Me casé en 2004, pero creo que mi matrimonio no fue lo que ella esperaba. —Se encogió de hombros. —Creo que nuestro error fue que la relación era demasiado precipitada cuando aún no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso. Nos casamos a los tres meses de noviazgo. —Expresó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Lo intentamos, en verdad lo hicimos, pero nuestras diferencias fueron más grandes. Y…

El hombre se detuvó por unos segundos, como si le costara contar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Y al final todo detonó cuando perdimos a nuestra hija. —Dijo conteniendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. —Durante nuestras últimas vacaciones que fuimos de campamento, una garrapata le picó y no pude salvar a Marissa. Clarice nunca me perdonó que no pudiera salvar a nuestra hija y terminamos por divorciarnos tras cinco años de matrimonio.

La rubia pudo ver reflejada la tristeza en los ojos de Carlos y se quedó muda. Nunca hubiera pensado que la vida de su compañero había sido tan o quizás más difícil que la de ella, y suponía la magnitud del dolor que él sintió cuando perdió a su hija. Si algo le pasara a Melanie… No lo podía siquiera imaginar.

—Lo siento muchísimo. No fue tu culpa. —Mencionó con sinceridad.

—Salvé muchas vidas en el pasado, y no pude salvar la de mi propia hija. —Comentó en voz baja, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Melanie jugar y divertirse. —Me costó mucho trabajo perdonarme por eso.

Jill guardó silencio. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los sacrificios que un padre o una madre estaba dispuesto a hacer por un hijo. No había nada que ella no hiciera por Melanie y podía imaginar la frustración y el dolor que Carlos había sentido cuando murió Marissa.

Siguieron un rato más platicando de cosas un poco más agradables y Oliveira se fue a jugar un rato con la niña en los juegos, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa, donde el mercenario acompañó a ambas hasta su hogar.

—¿Cuando volverás a vernos, Carlos? —Preguntó la chiquilla cuando este se despedía de ambas.

—Melanie, Carlos es un hombre ocupado. Vendrá cuando pueda. —Regañó sutilmente.

Él respondió a la niña sin impacientarse.

—No te preocupes Mel, vendré a verte en cuanto pueda, si tu mamá está de acuerdo, por supuesto.

—Siempre eres bienvenido, Carlos. —Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Mi mamá va a dejarme tener una mascota. —Le contó al ex mercenario mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. —Quizás cuando vuelvas podamos ver fotos de animales para elegir uno.

—¡Me parece una idea maravillosa! —Celebró para estar en sintonía con la niña. —Entonces ya tenemos un plan, pequeña, no lo olvides.

—Tu tampoco.

Carlos se despidió de Melanie con una abrazo y la niña se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

—Nos vemos, Jill.

El mercenario se retiró y ella se quedó nuevamente sola en casa con su pequeña. Pasar el día en compañía del brasileño le había dado un golpe de frescura a su rutina, entre Melanie, la casa y los deberes diarios. Hacía tanto que no veía a Carlos, desde esa noche que… Que prefería no recordar.

* * *

**Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, junio de 2012. **

—Los informes no mienten, la prueba que obtuvimos del mercado negro coincide con los análisis.

Al escuchar esto, golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—Eso es imposible, ese tipo está muerto. ¡Yo mismo acabe con su vida! ¡Lo ví morir!

—Chris, creo que lo que el genetista quiere decir es que la muestra no pertenece a él directamente, sino a uno de sus descendientes. —Mencionó Barry Burton cruzándose de brazos.

Chris Redfield apretó los puños. Sentía como un escalofrío producto de la rabia y la incertidumbre, subía lentamente por su espina dorsal.

—Como usted supondrá, Capitán. —Habló el médico. —Alguien con ese mapa genético sin supervisión de la B.S.A.A. es un riesgo para nosotros, ya que no tenemos registros de cómo podría evolucionar un descendiente directo de un sujeto como Albert Wesker.

—Tenemos que comenzar por averiguar el listado de todas las mujeres con las que Albert Wesker se relacionó en vida por lo menos durante los últimos diez años. —Mencionó uno de los altos mandos de la organización.

Redfield se quedó callado, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Chris, es necesario. —Mencionó Barry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Capitán. —Habló el teniente Piers Nivans, estando dispuesto a hacer lo que su superior le ordenara.

—Soliciten información completa sobre Jill Valentine, especialmente la clasificada desde la fecha de su retiro, tráiganla cuanto antes.

Chris se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**São Paulo, Brasil, junio de 2012. **

—¡Yo abro!

—¡No olvides preguntar antes de abrir la puerta! —Gritó la madre desde la cocina, mientras preparaba una pasta con pollo.

Terminó de poner la pimienta y dejó la cena en el sartén para averiguar quién tocaba a su puerta.

—¡Carlos, viniste! —Gritó la pequeña y enseguida corrió a los brazos del visitante, que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Prometí que lo haría, Mel. —Le dijo a la niña para enseguida dirigirse a la ex S.T.A.R.S. —Hola Jill, espero no importunarlas.

—Claro que no Carlos, como te había dicho, siempre eres bienvenido.

El moreno sonrío y nuevamente volvió a hablar con la niña.

—Te traje una sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? —Replicó la chiquilla abriendo de par en par sus enorme ojos grises.

—Espera, voy al auto.

El varón caminó hacia el volvo que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la acera y bajó de allí con una cajita decorada con listones rosados que en las caras laterales, tenía un par de agujeros redondos de buen tamaño.

Se acercó y le entregó la cajita a la niña de cabellos rubios.

—¿Cómo se dice? —Le preguntó Valentine a la menor.

—Gracias. —Agradeció sonriente y tomó el paquete de tamaño mediano entre sus manos.

—No agradezcas, ábrelo. —Alentó el mercenario retirado.

Melanie se sentó en el suelo y puso ahí la cajita para retirar la tapa con cuidado.

—¡Un conejito! —Exclamó emocionada cuando miró al pequeño mamífero color gris, sacar la cabeza y mover más orejas a modo de exploración.

La niña sacó con precaución a su nueva mascota y la abrazó tiernamente para luego llevarla al sofá. En verdad estaba encantada con su obsequio.

—Melanie me había dicho que quería una mascota, y no sabía si le permitirías tener una mascota grande o muy ruidosa y pensé que un conejo era una buena opción.

—Un conejo es perfecto. —Respondió Jill sin dejar de mirar la emoción de su hija. —En verdad gracias Carlos, es un lindo detalle de tu parte.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Melanie tan emocionada y lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitar a Carlos a cenar.

El ex mercenario era una compañía agradable y siempre tenía un tema interesante sobre qué conversar, tanto, que el tiempo se había ido volando y ya iba siendo hora de que Melanie se fuera a dormir y él empezó a despedirse de ambas, y agradeció las atenciones de su anfitriona, charlando brevemente en el porche.

De repente el teléfono celular de Jill comenzó a sonar.

—¿Me disculpas un segundo?

El brasileño asintió y la ex S.T.A.R.S. se alejó unos pasos. Vió la pantalla del smartphone y supo que se trataba de Becca.

—¿Sí? —Contestó algo extrañada, ya que Rebecca nunca solía llamarla a esas horas.

—Jill, qué bueno que te localizo. —Expresó la médico con un tono de alivio en la voz.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No son buenas noticias.

Valentine pasó saliva y su pulso se aceleró, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

—La B.S.A.A. estuvo aquí en el hospital, ya lo saben todo Jill, saben que tienes una hija y sospechan de la paternidad de Albert Wesker.

Sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, pero se quedó en silencio. No le importaba ni cómo ni cuándo lo supieron, su mente sólo se concentraba en cómo salvar a su hija de esta situación.

—Intenté detenerlos, pero no pude. —Explicó afligida.

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Chris, Barry y otro soldado van hacia allá, hacia tu hogar.

—Gracias Becca.

Diciendo esto, colgó la llamada y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—¿Te pasa algo Jill? —Preguntó el brasileño al mirar la evidente palidez de su antigua compañera.

—Vienen por ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? ¿Por quién? —Preguntó tomándola por los hombros, sintiendo que en cualquier momento ella iba a desfallecer.

El hospital quedaba muy cerca de su domicilio, así que si no se equivocaba, le quedaban muy pocos minutos para que la B.S.A.A. estuviera en su casa.

—No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero por favor, ayúdame. —Rogó tomándolo con su manos heladas, apretándolas contra las suyas.

—Jill, calmate. —Pidió poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la agente retirada. —Claro que te ayudo, ¿qué necesitas que yo haga?

—Por favor, ve a la recámara de Melanie y no dejes que salga . Por favor, no vayas a permitir que salga, te lo suplico. —Pidió con desesperación al hombre que la veía con desconcierto y preocupación a la vez.

Oliveira obedeció y se retiró al cuarto de la niña, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para que luego Jill se quedara en la sala.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Chris seguramente estaba furioso por haberle ocultado algo así y no iba a entenderla por más que le explicara. Barry era padre, quizás si apelaba a su comprensión paterna, tendría una oportunidad. O tal vez debía negarlo todo… No tenía ninguna solución en mente y ahora ya no había tiempo.

El timbre de la casa sonó tres veces, ya no había vuelta de hoja. Suspiró profundo para tratar de ocultar sus temblores causados por el nerviosismo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien.

Abrió la puerta y dos figuras conocidas se plantaron ante ella.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Barry.

—¿Podemos pasar?

—Adelante.

El trío encabezado por Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y un soldado más joven, ingresó al domicilio. La tensión era palpable.

—Hola, Jill. —Saludó secamente el Capitán de la B.S.A.A. a lo que la interpelada sólo respondió con un asentimiento.

—Jill, él es Piers Nivans, uno de nuestros jóvenes recluta de la B.S.A.A. —Presentó el mayor Burton al chico más joven.

—Encantado de conocerla. —Respondió con educación el chico que respondía al nombre de Piers.

—Es un placer. —Contestó serena intentando ocultar su pánico y añadió. —¿Quieren sentarse?

—No, estamos bien. —Repuso. —Supongo que querrás saber por qué estamos aquí.

—No lo imagino. —Mintió respondiendo la pregunta de Barry.

—Jill. —Suspiró. —Supimos hace tiempo por medio de información filtrada que en el mercado negro se traficaban muestras de sangre con un mapa genético que correspondía a Albert Wesker. Era imposible que esto fuera realidad así que con una investigación por parte del genetista llegamos a la conclusión de que se trataba de un posible descendiente.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Contestó la rubia a la defensiva.

—Ya deja de mentir. —Acusó Chris interviniendo por primera vez.

—Yo no miento. —Recusó tratando de sonar segura. —Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver conmigo.

—Sabemos que tienes una hija. —Dijo Barry con serenidad.

—Sí ¿y qué con eso?

—Creemos que es probable que…

—Ni siquiera lo piensen.

Claramente, esa frase no era una petición, era una advertencia.

—¡Ya deja de mentir, Jill! ¡Todo coincide! —Concluyó exasperado Chris Redfield, levantando la voz.

El chico llamado Piers Nivans volteó a mirar a Barry Burton, por si tenía que actuar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué coincide, Chris? —Le preguntó la madre.

—Todo; tu desaparición, la insistencia en darte de baja de la B.S.A.A., incluso la edad de tu hija… —Soltó con cólera el Capitán.

—¡Tú que sabes de mi hija!

—No sé cómo pudiste hacernos esto. —Reprochó su antiguo compañero.

—¿Hacerles qué, Chris? No tengo por qué darles explicaciones de mi vida, ni a ti ni a nadie. —Dijo plantándose frente al varón que le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura.

—¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que tuviste una hija bastarda de un maldito como Albert Wesker?

Diciendo esto, un puñetazo aterrizó sobre el pómulo derecho de Chris Redfield, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, y dejando un hilo de sangre en la mejilla.

—¡Capitán! —Exclamó Piers ayudando a su superior a recobrar la compostura. La mujer era de armas tomar.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hija de esa manera! ¡Nunca, me oíste!

Al notar que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, Barry Burton volvió a intervenir.

—Jill, por favor, compréndenos, esto es parte de nuestro trabajo. —Trató de explicar Burton, en un tono más conciliador.

—Nadie va a acercarse a mi hija. —Amenazó estando hecha una fiera, dispuesta a de ser necesario, noquear a Barry, a su antiguo mejor amigo y al chico nuevo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la recámara de Melanie, se abrió, dando paso a un tranquilo Carlos Oliveira que cargaba en brazos a la niña, que estaba dormida con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Jill sintió que la sangre se heló en sus venas, pero se mantuvo quieta al mirar la expresión calmada del castaño.

—Linda ¿qué son todos esos gritos? Melanie necesita descansar.

Inmediatamente, Valentine comprendió el juego del brasileño.

—Cielo, —habló un poco más relajada—ellos son Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans.

—Carlos Oliveira, es un honor. —Se acercó extendiendo la mano para saludar, sin soltar a la niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y que los recién llegados no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—¿Carlos Oliveira?

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Barry. —Dijo estrechándo su mano, rememorando el rescate de la ciudad en llamas, en aquel lejano 1998. —Supongo que vienen a conocer a nuestra hija.

—¿Su hija? —Replicó Chris limpiando con el dorso de la mano, la sangre que escurría uno de su pómulos.

—Así es, Melanie es hija mía y de Jill. Lamento que no esté despierta para que pueda saludarlos, pero la pobre está muy cansada, y necesita dormir sus ocho horas diarias o estará de pésimo humor mañana.

Los tres varones se miraron confundidos. Según la investigación que les habían entregado, Jill Valentine era madre soltera, o al menos no estaba casada ante ningún registro civil de Brasil. Quizás no había decidido casarse y sólo vivía en concubinato con su presunta pareja.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Preguntó sin reparos el Capitán al mayor de apellido Burton.

—Carlos estuvo en Raccoon City, ayudó a Jill a escapar de la ciudad y antes de que el misil detonara, fui a rescatarlos a ambos en helicóptero.

—Disculpen, caballeros, voy a acostar a mi hija. Amor,—Hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Jill. —En un momento, regreso contigo. —Terminó mientras se retiraba para llevar a Melanie a su recámara.

Cuando el moreno desapareció de la escena, Valentine se cruzó de brazos y miró con reprobación a los tres hombres.

—Ahora lo saben, Melanie no es hija de Wesker, su padre es Carlos Oliveira.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? —Retó Redfield.

—No me importa si no me crees, investigalo por tu cuenta. —Contestó la madre con actitud hostil.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

—¡Ya basta! —Silenció el de más edad y continuó. —Jill, lamentó este penoso incidente, pero no queremos importunarte más a ti y a tu familia, nos vamos.

Sin decir nada, los tres varones de la B.S.A.A. se retiraron, y en cuanto la ex S.T.A.R.S. cerró la puerta, se dejó derrumbar en el sofá, sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Unos momentos después, el ex mercenario volvió a la sala.

—¿Ya se fueron?

—Ya. —Contestó con una nota de alivio en la voz.

Carlos se sentó en el sofá contiguo y suspiró para después cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, en una postura cómoda para fijar toda su atención en Jill, listo para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decirle.

—Muy bien, ahora sí vas a contarme toda la verdad de lo que pasó.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bien amigos, hasta aquí mi participación con el reto del mes, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Hace tiempo que quería salir de mi zona de confort escribiendo sólo cleon y creva y pienso que esta fue una buena oportunidad para probar algo nuevo.

Agradezco a mis amigos, especialmente a **SKANDROSITA** por haber beteado este fic, GeishaPax, Addie Redfield, Polatrixu, Beat, Violette Moore, Zhines, CMosser y a todos mis amigos de FF: DSTLO por todo el apoyo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
